


Learning Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So both Batman and Bruce Wayne are out (having being forced) of the closet, and as far as the public is concerned, Wayne is in a relationship with Superman. Now any public appearances they make will have to be in those identities. How will their friends and foes react? How will they explain having met? How was Bruce Wayne and Batman being found out so close together not a tip-off to his identity for those with suspicions? Or was it the only clue they needed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teaching Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031786) by [khazadspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon). 



"Luthor. You're out early, as always." There was an undertone of disappointment at the legal system in general with this remark.

"Ah, Superman. I've been meaning to have a discussion with you." Lex stood up, and walked closer to the glass pane separating him and the alien. "Been reflecting on the recent news, you see." He stopped about five feet off. "I still can't figure out how you two met. Fraternizing with shallow playboys doesn't seem your style." Lex informed the Kryptonian floating outside his office window.

"I hardly see how a thing like that is any of your business." Superman replied.

"I suppose not. But I make it my business. You know, I was convinced you were just trying to make a point about your friend Batman's similar predicament, until he pulled you into that kiss. That must have been quite a shock for the ladies of the world. And all the press and cameras present." Luthor stated.

"Do you expect me to justify myself, Luthor? Because I regret nothing about what happened that day." Superman said, annoyed. He really didn't, too. The announcement had been necessary in order to show people that homosexuality is normal and can be found in the most unlikely of people. Even their greatest, straightest-seeming heroes. As well as help save Bruce Wayne's reputation.

"What does Superman see in a foolish billionaire playboy? I didn't think you were the gold-digging type." Luthor mused.

Superman raised an eyebrow. "You're right about that." He admitted somewhat grudgingly.

"Really? Because there doesn't seem to be much to Bruce Wayne apart from his money." Lex was half-smiling, like he knew something now. Clark wanted to reply, but he knew Bruce wouldn't like him trying to encourage one of their enemies to look at him more closely. He'd already made a mistake by answering Luthor's previous question. He'd given him some sort of answer. "I know you better than anyone, Superman. When I said fraternizing with shallow playboys wasn't your modus operandi, I meant it." Lex continued. Clark refrained from rolling his eyes at the impudence in his first statement as well as unnecessary technical term in the second. "I have to admit it's a damn good act he has there, what with the being a little dim but not dumb enough to seem like he's overcompensating. He seems genuine, in an annoying way."

That was alarming. "What exactly are you implying here, Lex?" He asked in a disinterested tone.

"There's more to Bruce Wayne than meets the eye. He's involved with you Justice Leaguers, isn't he?"

He better not have figured it out, that was the last thing they needed. Clark forced himself to act nonplussed. "Involved?"

"A patron and adviser, maybe. I suspect there's a whole story behind how Superman and Bruce Wayne came to be. But that's for another time. Go on. I need to get back to work."

Clark had no desire to stay any longer, but it still felt wrong when be obeyed him. So Lex is onto Bruce's secret identity. They'd have to concoct a story of their meeting for the public record. Hopefully it would convince Luthor, as long as they made sure it didn't seem like a response to his question.

**Later...**

"So, where did we cross paths?" Clark asked, standing, still in costume, by the window in Bruce's study. They decided they'd figure out their story after Clark informed Bruce about Superman's conversation with Lex Luthor.

"One of my business trips to Metropolis." Bruce said immediately, sitting at the desk. Of course he'd already been thinking about this.

"It is true. Though not the way we'll be telling it." Clark looked thoughtful.

"How did I get your attention?" Bruce asked.

Clark smirked cheekily. "I saved you."

"We'll have to specify the situation there, but I really want to know is what's different about me?" He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. "You save so many people, why did you choose me?"

"I'm not sure I can honestly answer that without contradicting your cover. Not that Bruce Wayne doesn't have any good traits, it's just, he's got nothing on the real you." Clark explained.

"I'm flattered." Bruce said dryly.

"I'm serious."

"Bruce Wayne is a philanthropist. You can work with that, right?" Bruce suggested.

"As long as you let me insist that you're a good person and do charity because you really care." Clark half-teased.

"It wouldn't go against anything I've confirmed or denied for the public." He couldn't help it if people assumed he only did charity for P.R. and high class self-esteem. How could it be personal for a guy like him, after all?

"So this will all be released in an interview?" Clark asked.

"Or a few."

"That would seem more natural." Clark allowed.

"We can juggle it between the Daily Planet and Gotham Gazette. Some other Gotham papers as well." Bruce proposed.

"It makes sense. I do only give exclusives to the Planet in Metropolis."

"That's not very good for your cover, by the way." Bruce admonished, eyebrow raised.

"Everyone always assumed it was because of Lois." Bruce eyed him at that. "It was just rumours, you know how people are with heteronormativity. A man and a woman can't ever just be good friends." Clark assured.

Bruce nodded empathetically. "I know the feeling."

He thought of Selina and Talia and Harley and all the other women who assumed they could use their feminine charms to get one-up on Bruce. "I'm sure you do."

"Do you think it's the costume?" Bruce asked slightly incongruously.

"What?" Clark was caught off-guard.

"The reason it seemed every woman I met as Batman threw themselves at me." Bruce clarified.

Clark laughed. "Maybe. It happened to me too. Less often, but still."

"At least people can see your face. They don't even know what mine looks like. And I can't imagine they'd be attracted to my personality."

Clark leaned back casually against the window pane. "You'd be surprised. You're intelligent, moral, and mysterious; even knowing your identity. I imagine the thrill lies in the puzzle."

"You imagine?" Bruce asked amusedly.

"Oh yes. Plus, there is your Batman voice."

Bruce looked appalled. "You have to be kidding me."

"You mean it was developed to terrify criminals and help protect your identity? I guess the side-effects were unforseen." Clark winked on the last word.

Bruce shook his head to banish those thoughts away. "We're going to have to appear in public together. You should come to the charity party tomorrow night." He suggested apathetically.

Clark moved away from the wall. "What, do you think having me by your side will scare the sycophants away?"

Bruce smirked. "You never know."  

He sauntered over to the desk in a way Superman never did. "I'll come. What's the cause?"

**The Next Night...**

'Proceeds to Gotham Homeless Shelters' Read the banner labelling the venue. It was doubtful that most of the people in this room had ever seen a vagabond in real life before, but they knew it was a bad thing to be, at least. Foremost on most of the attendees’ minds was not the charity work, however. Toward the edge of the room stood the Prince of Gotham, with the Man of Steel next to him in costume. Nobody was on anyone's arm, or touching at all, really. But it was still deemed shocking enough to render most spectators silent or whispering. Clark was feeling incredibly embarrassed, though it didn't show on Kal's face. It was because it's a new relationship. Those always draw attention in high society.

With enough work and time, they'd eventually get used to it, right? He kept getting subtle poisonous looks from young female socialites and wondered if that would ever go away.

Bruce noticed this and put his hand on Clark's arm. "They probably think you turned me gay." Bruce joked.

"Right." Clark muttered bitterly.

"You should take it as a compliment." Bruce suggested.

"I don't think having people hate me is a sign that I'm doing a good job here."

"Who hates you, Superman? Apart from that Luthor crazy, that is." Veronica Vreeland asked curiously, having snuck up on them at some time during Clark's comment.

"Them, apparently." Bruce gestured to a group of gossiping women to represent all the others in the room.

She partly crossed her arms with one finger touching her cheek in a thoughtful gesture. "Oh, dear. I guess that's one of the perils of dating Brucie."

"I would have thought there would be more perils in dating me." Clark remarked.

"Hey, I haven't been abducted yet." Clark glared at him. Bruce looked entertained rather than threatened.

"Remember those times I got kidnapped?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, by the Penguin and Harley Quinn. You have a knack for getting into those situations, Ronnie." Bruce recalled.

"What did you do to get the attention of two supervillains?" Clark queried.

"With Harley it was just a coincidence, she needed a car and I had one. But with Penguin, ah...” Veronica trailed off ashamedly.

"She provoked him by inviting him to a party as a joke." Bruce finished.

"I see." Clark gave her a disapproving look. She chuckled nervously.

"I mean, I've had encounters with supervillains too, what extraordinarily wealthy person hasn't? It's how I met Kal, actually." Bruce mentioned.

Veronica took the bait, eager to get away from the reminder of her blunder with Cobblepot. "Oh, really? Did Superman come and sweep you off your feet when you were on the brink of death?"

"Something like that." Bruce replied slightly airily.

"How romantic." At the sardonic comment, the trio turned to see Selina Kyle watching them.

"Ah, Selina. Nice to see you." Bruce greeted, not quite enthusiastically enough to sound genuine.

"I wish I could say the same for you." He took on a neutral expression to keep from grimacing.

"Why are they being so passive-aggressive?" Veronica whispered to Clark.

"They're exes." He explained quietly. She nodded affirmatively.

"I'm sorry, Selina." Bruce apologized. She looked startled, but it morphed back into annoyance as he went on. "I shouldn't have chased you up for that date when we first met. It might upset you that I wasn't sincere. It was just, you were intriguing."

"You can't think this about that. That was practically acquaintance. This is about our 'subsequent meetings'." She visibly took stock of Veronica's presence. "We'll have to discuss this particular problem another time. I was just giving you warning." Selina gave Clark an assessing glance before stalking off.

"Well. I'd best be going." Veronica said briskly, obviously discomforted by that encounter. "Goodbye Bruce. Goodbye.. Superman." She unconsciously searched him for feedback.

"You can call me Kal from now on." He told her.

"Okay. Kal." She smiled and walked away waving.

“‘You can call me Kal'?" Bruce questioned.

"Hey. I'm going to be interacting with your friends more often from now on. They need something to refer to me by that isn't my codename." Clark justified.

"Fair enough." He relented. A companionable lapse in conversation followed.

"You look ashamed." Clark observed aloud after a while.

"I feel ashamed." Bruce confirmed.

"As you should. What was with all that messing around with Selina all those years? She's right to be angry."

"Honestly? I was trying to get my mind off you after a point." Bruce admitted gently. Clark didn't know what to say. So he said nothing. Bruce caught the expression on his face and chuckled. He had such an inappropriate sense of humour. "You really do have an overdeveloped sense of responsibility, don't you?" He asked rhetorically.

Clark answered anyway. "No more than you do."

"You aren't allowed to blame yourself for my incompetence at dealing with my emotions. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Clark sighed. "Speaking of which, I hear a commotion back in Metropolis."

Bruce nodded. "Go, then."

"I'll see you later." He was gone a moment later with no evidence of his presence except a slight breeze. So, with the announcement, Selina seemed to have figured out Bruce's identity. It was about time she knew. Why had she approached him in public though? Perhaps seeing Kal there meant that she couldn't contain her anger. Clark had been disconcerted by the looks some of the women were giving him. Bruce wondered if he would receive similar treatment in Metropolis. Probably not. Dating Superman is not something a lot of people see as a possibility for themselves. Hero worship and distant crushes, sure. Those were plenty. But it's not like anyone was going to be shooting Bruce sour, sulky looks because the Man of Steel is off the market thanks to him. It wouldn't bother him in the least, anyway. But it did bother Clark, because that's just who Clark is. And it was only women in Bruce's age group and class level that were doing it.

Everyone had clearly thought that Bruce would find some lovely society lady and marry her and settle down, and stop participating in his infrequent but famous foolhardy escapades. He didn't mind shocking them out of that assumption, to be honest. It was now fairly clear to him that he would most likely not marry. He planned to stay with Clark for the rest of his life, and it wasn’t like 'Superman' could legally get married to anyone. And if this was long-term, Kal's slowed aging would eventually lead him to be forced to abandon the 'Clark Kent' identity, anyway. Though it would be a real surprise if Bruce lived that long, with his line of work. He talked to a few more people, then made his way toward the exit. These events really were more bearable with Clark. It seemed everything was.

**Later...**

Bruce had barely seen Tim since the announcement of his and Superman's relationship, so maybe taking him on patrol was not the best idea. The ride in the Batmobile had been mostly Robin asking prying but not purposely inappropriate questions. "So, how long has this been going on?" Tim asked casually, knowing Bruce would know exactly what he meant.

He had a bad feeling about where this conversation would end up, but it was Tim, so Bruce humoured him. "A while." He answered.

"Who knew about it?" Tim besought.

"Just Alfred."

"I don't wanna know how that went down." Tim announced, obviously thinking along shocking lines. In reality, Alfred had simply caught them snuggling on the couch in the study. They had jumped away from each other quickly, but Alfred had given him a subtle 'don't insult me' look and they hadn't tried to hide it from him again. "What about that Lois Lane person? The one you dated? Wasn't there something with her and Superman?" Tim wondered.

"Nothing happened between her and Clark." Bruce relayed with a little too much secret satisfaction.

"But it could have?" Tim entreated.

He didn't want to answer that. "Tim."

"So were you like competing with her for Clark?"

"Tim." Bruce's patience was being tested.

"Sorry, forgot how you are with competitions."

"Relationships aren't a competition." Bruce stated.

"They seem like one to me." Tim declared.

"Do I want to know what gave you that impression?" Bruce asked.

"Can you handle setting a bad example?" Tim shot back.

"Hmm...Clark wouldn't like that."

"He matters an awful lot to you." Tim commented.

"I love him." Bruce admitted. Tim looked startled, but then smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy, Bruce." He said cordially.

"It figures."

"What does?" Tim asked.

"It would take a superpowered alien to make me feel like this." Bruce divulged distantly.

"Well, we all know it's not his powers you like." Tim disclosed light-heartedly.

Bruce looked at him then. "Being gossiping with Alfred behind my back?"

"What else is there to do around the manor?" Tim queried rhetorically as Bruce turned back to the road.

"You could always train in the cave. Or even better, do your homework."

"We all know you wouldn't let me participate in 'extracurricular activities' if I didn't."

"You got me there." He regained his Batman professionalism before speaking again. "We're here."

The future was a factor, but for once, Bruce would try to savour the present. Because for the first time since his parents' death, he felt whole. Having Clark there, by his side, in whatever identities they could have chosen to make it public through, was enough to do that for him. And that had seemed impossible, but Clark regularly performed impossible feats before breakfast. He was impossible. In all senses of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this, you ask? I've always liked something about a scenario in which Bruce Wayne and Superman flirt in those identities. Perhaps since those are their most confident personas for each. So I read this fic, 'Teaching Lessons' by khazadspoon, in which those are the ones through which they reveal their relationship to the public and I kind of liked the idea. I was curious about some things that weren't covered in the original, so this was born. It was never clear in the original whether Clark was gay or bi, so I left it kind of ambiguous.


End file.
